


The Shadowhunter Chronicles: tribute

by Nishizaki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Poetry, Romance, in my head they are living their happily ever after
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishizaki/pseuds/Nishizaki
Summary: Сборник стихотворений, вдохновленных Малеком.





	1. Закон суров

*

Закон жесток, но на то он и есть закон. 

Согласно ему, порой мы с разных его сторон. 

Согласно ему, перед ним мои честь и долг, 

Выше нет никого - только Ангелы или Бог. 

Закон суров, но на то он и есть закон. 

Я им жил и рос, и не видел его оков, 

Я готов был терпеть, готов всё был сложить под стяг. 

Я верил в закон, а потом повстречал тебя.

И теперь ты здесь, а моя вера в закон дрожит. 

Ты взошёл на трон в самом центре моей души. 

И закон тяжел словно цепь, ничего тяжелее нет.

Но теперь ты здесь, и с меня будто струится свет.

Теперь ты здесь, и внезапно я могуществен и силён. 

Я не знал, что нуждался, но тобою я был спасён. 

Ты здесь, и в крови у меня полыхает огнём металл: 

Ты переиначил всё, что до тебя я знал.

Закон есть закон, это высшая из всех правд. 

За него я паду - без свидетелей и наград. 

Закон есть закон, он лежит…  **лежал**  на моих плечах… 

Теперь ты здесь, 

 _всё остальное - лишь дым и прах_.


	2. руины

_*_

 

_пламя во мне жжёт меня без пощады,_

_хотя снаружи я - спокойнее, чем вода:_

_мой ангел взял и назначил нам время жатвы,_

_быстро и просто - подведена черта._

_мой ангел взял и разорвал на части_

_моё сердце, любовь, - всё, что ему отдал._

_он красив и суров, и, конечно же, беспристрастен._

_а я стою на руинах,_

_от боли_

_едва дыша._


End file.
